Domestic
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Kumpulan drabble pairing Hakyeon dan Taekwoon di domestic!AU, from A to Z. VIXX Leon or Neo.
1. O - Oven

O - Oven

Hakyeon lagi asik ngeliat berbagai resep makanan di cookpad pas Taekwoon akhirnya sampai di rumah mereka. Ralat, rumah baru. Mereka baru aja pindah ke apartemen yang posisinya lebih deket ke tempat kerja Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Semua berawal dari pertimbangan seringnya Taekwoon lembur. Ditambah lagi dua-duanya baru aja dapet promosi jabatan, yaaa ada dana lebihan lah buat nyari apartemen yang lebih dekat ke pusat kota.

"Mau langsung makan apa mandi dulu?" tanya Hakyeon sambil ngambil tas kerja Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang pulang kerja duluan hari itu udah selesai masak makan malam sebelum Taekwoon pulang.

"Hmm makan deh, laper." jawab Taekwoon. Hakyeon ngangguk, tas Taekwoon dia simpan di kamar, baru deh dia jalan ke arah dapur buat makan bareng Taekwoon.

Acara makan malam mereka tergolong hening, mereka berdua memang tipe yang ngga banyak ngomong kalo lagi makan. Ngobrolnya nanti aja setelah selesai makan, walaupun masih di meja makan juga sih.

"Masa tadi di kantor ada yang nawarin kue gitu Woon." Hakyeon memulai pembicaraan setelah makanan mereka berdua habis.

"Kue apa?"

"Cookies gitu, ditoplesin. Toplesnya lucu, dihias pake pita-pita gitu, terus kayanya cookiesnya juga enak deh."

"Kamu bukannya jago ya baking-baking gitu Yeon?" Taekwoon inget kok Hakyeon suka bikin berbagai macam kue, cookies juga termasuk. Dia juga masih inget pernah nyomot choco chip cookies buatan Hakyeon yang lagi didinginin sebelum masuk ke toples.

"Bisa sih walaupun ngga jago juga... Tapi kan oven kita rusak, makanya pas pindahan ngga dibawa."

"Hmm gitu..." Taekwoon kemudian ngelirik jam yang tergantung di ruang makan mereka. Jam setengah sembilan. "Yaudah, yuk."

"Eh? Yuk kemana?"

"Nyari oven buat kamu. Ayo cepetan, nanti toko elektronik keburu tutup."


	2. H - Horror

H - Horror

Taekwoon lagi sendirian di rumah. Hakyeon lagi ada lunch meeting sama kliennya, padahal hari itu hari Sabtu. Taekwoon sih santai-santai aja ditinggalin, sekali-sekali kan enak ngga ada yang bawelin dia di rumah.

Karena ngga tau mau ngapain lagi, akhirnya Taekwoon nyalain TV. Hmmm enaknya nonton apa ya? Taekwoon pun random ngescroll-scroll channel di TVnya, mulai dari channel informasi terus aja dia next-next.

Sampai akhirnya dia ketemu channel yang password protected. Taekwoon senyum sendiri pas nyampe channel itu, tentu ada alasan kenapa channelnya password protected.

 _Dulu pas pertama kali Hakyeon sama Taekwoon tinggal bareng, Taekwoon yang ngurus TV subscription di rumah mereka. Taekwoon nanya Hakyeon mau channel apa, tapi Hakyeon bilang terserah aja dia sih, ngga ada channel spesifik yang dia pengen. Yaudah, Taekwoon lah yang pilih-pilih channel, making sure ada channel olahraga._

 _Dan channel film horror._

 _Sebenernya Taekwoon tau sih Hakyeon sepenakut itu, gampang kaget juga, tapi ya dia pikir ngga bakal menimbulkan kericuhan lah kalo di TV mereka ada channel horor. Taekwoon juga udah janji sama dirinya sendiri buat ngga nonton film-film serem kalo ada Hakyeon di rumah, nontonnya kalo dia lagi sendirian aja. Dia ngga kepikiran kalo Hakyeon lagi sendirian juga mungkin aja nonton TV._

 _Malem itu Taekwoon iseng nonton film horror di channel kesayangannya itu (setelah channel olahraga). Hakyeon udah tidur, Taekwoon belum bisa tidur makanya dia memutuskan buat nonton TV aja. Setelah nonton 2 film, Taekwoon akhirnya ngantuk dan masuk ke kamar buat tidur._

 _Besok paginya, Taekwoon kebangun karena suara teriakan Hakyeon plus suara piring pecah. Kaget, Taekwoon langsung bangun dan lari keluar kamar. Hakyeon lagi berdiri di depan TV sambil nutup muka, di depannya ada pecahan-pecahan mangkok berserakan beserta sisa-sisa makanan di lantai._

 _"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Taekwoon khawatir._

 _"Matiin TVnya please." suara Hakyeon kaya ketakutan gitu. Taekwoon buru-buru ngambil remote TV di meja kopi. Begitu dia matiin TVnya, dia baru sadar kenapa reaksi Hakyeon begitu: Hakyeon nyalain TV dan langsung kebuka channel horor sisa Taekwoon nonton semalem._

 _"Oh ya ampun, maaf Yeon maaf." Taekwoon langsung ngarahin Hakyeon buat duduk di sofa. "Tunggu, aku ambilin minum." Taekwoon langsung melesat ke dapur, ngambil segelas air putih buat Hakyeon yang masih shock._

 _"Kamu kenapa ngga mindahin channel sih kalo abis nonton film serem." Setelah minum, Hakyeon akhirnya mulai bisa protes._

 _"Maaf, aku lupa." Taekwoon kemudian ngambil tempat sampah sama lap buat bersihin kekacauan di ruang tengah mereka. "Nanti aku password protect channelnya."_

Taekwoon senyum inget memori itu, ya pada saat itu juga Taekwoon langsung ngelock channel horrornya. Dan Hakyeon ngga tau passwordnya apa. Padahal kalo tau...

Enter Password Code

 _0_

 _6_

 _3_

 _0_

((Pasti Hakyeon senyum-senyum sendiri karena passwordnya tanggal ulang tahunnya.))

a/n

hi! mestinya ngasih penjelasan tentang cerita ini di chapter pertama tapi ternyata diriku khilaf wkwk jadi intinya di cerita ini aku bakal nulis drabble (cerita-cerita pendek), dengan judul chapter dari A sampe Z. tapi updatenya ngga beneran berurut dari chapter dengan judul A sampe Z gitu, tergantung datangnya inspirasi aja XD semoga tetep pada suka walaupun updatenya pendek-pemdek yaaa.


End file.
